fanclubbioniclefandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Dyskusja użytkownika:Kopaka nuva
Normalne uu czyżby kibic FCL? ^^ -wiadomo :) Już myślałem, że odszedłeś!:) Toa Amak 17:25, gru 9, 2009 (UTC) -Po prostu w liceum jest dużo nauki i nie mam czasu na neta. Teraz wykorzystuje to, że jestem chory. El_Rurkins. Lodowy Książę Czas cię zaskoczyć: Nie! Nie mam, bo sądzę, że zabierałoby mi za dużo czasu.- The New Lewa, the air is back to nie- El_Rurkins. Lodowy Książę Praktycznie rzecz biorąc tak, ale to ja go dodałem do listy i napisałem na swojej stronie użytkownika na EB na długo przed stworzeniem tej wikii.- Bezczelnie zmieniam To chociaż mogłeś zapytać, albo porozumieć się, lub coś. - El_Rurkins. Lodowy Książę Jak to napisał, to sobie pomyślałem: "Ot, trudno, był szybszy, mogłem nie zwlekać. Przeczytam sobie." Czytam, a tu bezsens na bezsensie. Poprosiłem go, zeby zmienił, a on zdawkowo: "Nie." Zapytałem go o argumenty, ale żadnych nie wysunął. No to zmieniłem, chociaż zostawiłem tę cześć która miała sens.- The New Lewa, the air is back Dobra, mi też się za bardzo nie podobało, ale nie zmieniałem. Trza było poprostu o tym mu powiedzieć i koniec. Nie było by tyle problemów. - El_Rurkins. Lodowy Książę Racja, nie byłoby. Jednak ja z natury jestem perfekcjonistą(nie w stosunku do siebie |-D) i zmieniłem nie myslac nawet o tym. To się nie powtórzy.PS.Fajny pomysł na Toa-żeglarza.- The New Lewa, the air is back Dzięki. Był mi potrzebny do opowieści Droga Łowcy. - El_Rurkins. Lodowy Książę Ocenisz moje M.O.C-ki?--DARNOK 2 17:38, gru 26, 2009 (UTC) Jeszcze nie :) - El_Rurkins. Lodowy Książę A kiedy?--DARNOK 2 18:10, gru 26, 2009 (UTC) Nie wiem. Jak będe miał czas. A ty coś mojego oceniałeś - El_Rurkins. Lodowy Książę Jeszcze nie. A dopiszesz u Lodowego księcia że interesuje się też Guardians of Mountains (strażnicy gór)? --DARNOK 2 18:39, gru 26, 2009 (UTC) Oczywiście. Tylko najpierw musi załatwić sprawę z Kuhtaxem w Droga Łowcy. Czytałeś? - El_Rurkins. Lodowy Książę Pierwszy rozdział. Co sądzisz o Arctiprexie ? --DARNOK 2 18:47, gru 26, 2009 (UTC) Nawet niezły. Rozpoznaję ten topór. To topór Toa Lewy Mata, na pewno. A tak po za tym fajnie zbudowany. Wiesz co, a może by raz spotkali się z Battlehammer, było by ciekawie. - El_Rurkins. Lodowy Książę Dobra. Teraz robię ungerstreishe a potem dam Iceblaster.--DARNOK 2 18:51, gru 26, 2009 (UTC) Zrobiony kolejny członek!--DARNOK 2 19:14, gru 26, 2009 (UTC) A Ungerstreishe? --DARNOK 2 20:18, gru 26, 2009 (UTC) Zrobiłem mapę: 500px --DARNOK 2 09:42, gru 28, 2009 (UTC) Niezłe, niezłe. Aha to jest ta wyspa gdzie mieszka Lodowy Książę? - El_Rurkins. Lodowy Książę Tak. A ten wulkan to to gdzie Kuhtax się tobą bił.--DARNOK 2 16:56, gru 28, 2009 (UTC) To tak nie może być. Tam gdzie mieszka Lodowy Książę i tam gdzie walczył z Kuhtaxem to dwie różne wyspy. - El_Rurkins. Lodowy Książę To w takim razie to inny wulkan xD.--DARNOK 2 17:06, gru 28, 2009 (UTC) Tzn tak. To jest wyspa na której mieszka Lodowy Książę, Maru i twoja grupa. Tak może być. To po prostu będzie jakaś wymyślona wyspa. trzeba by było jej jeszcze nazwe nadać i już. - El_Rurkins. Lodowy Książę Na razie jeszcze tej nazwy niedamy. :). A co sądzisz teraz os Moim FF. Trochę dopisałem.--DARNOK 2 17:18, gru 28, 2009 (UTC) A w jakim FF będą pokazani GoM?--DARNOK 2 10:51, gru 29, 2009 (UTC) Narazie zbytnio czasu nie mam na opowiadania. Ale nie mam nic przeciwko, żebu któryś z moich MOC'ów wystąpił w twoich opowiadaniach. - El_Rurkins. Lodowy Książę To wezmę Battlehammer!--DARNOK 2 12:37, gru 29, 2009 (UTC) Oki. Charakter i specjalne umiejętności opisałem. Tylko o Idoscie porozmawiaj z Amakiem. - El_Rurkins. Lodowy Książę Skończyłem drugi rozdział mojego FF. Zapraszam do czytania!--DARNOK 2 17:40, gru 29, 2009 (UTC) Czytałe, czytałem. Wszystko Ładnie skomentuję jak opowiadanie zostanie ukończone :) - El_Rurkins. Lodowy Książę Drużyna Rahkshi TUTAJ SKŁADAJCIE PODANIA MOCK'ÓW DO DRUŻYNY RAHKSHI (nazwa nie jest jeszcze aktualna) Ile ma być członków? Bo chętnie dam swojego.--DARNOK 2 17:32, gru 30, 2009 (UTC) Nie wiem, zależy ile zgłoszeń itd. Ale chciałbym żeby było ok. 6. Tak jak liczą normalne drużyny Toa. - El_Rurkins. Lodowy Książę Ja zaklepuję dowódcę! --DARNOK 2 17:35, gru 30, 2009 (UTC) Tylko najpierw pokaż, opisz i w ogóle tak jak napisałem na mojej stronie użytkownika. - El_Rurkins. Lodowy Książę No i wogóle spróbuję zrobić z nimi jakąś opowieść. Będą drużyną, ale z takim chrakterem jak Książę... zobaczymy. - El_Rurkins. Lodowy Książę Oto mój M.O.C! 200px 200px 200px --DARNOK 2 20:20, gru 30, 2009 (UTC) Stwórz o nim stronę i w ogóle. A później poczekamy na kolejne zgłoszenia. - El_Rurkins. Lodowy Książę A mógłbyś zmienić maskę niebieskiego Rahkshi na czerwonego? Bo mam pomysł i by dobrze było. Bo moje mocki są już z : lodu, ziemii i wody (Deamoona można zaliczyć do wody) i Użytkownik:Vezok999 robi kolesia z powietrza. Wiec brakowałby tylko z kamienia. - El_Rurkins. Lodowy Książę No i oczywiście trzeba by nazwę wymyślić. Lecz to kieruję do wszystkich użytkowników. Bo przecież nie można nazwać drużyny toa, drużyna rahkshi. Jeżeli mam zrobić zielonego to n ma mieeć gowę Lerahka? Jeżeli tak to nie mogę zielonego, mogę spróbować najwyżej brązowego (mam tylko Kurahka i brat Panrahka)--Vezok999 13:06, gru 31, 2009 (UTC) Aha, to zbuduj brązowego. - El_Rurkins. Lodowy Książę ael głowa od czerwonego się zgubiła! Jak Art o nim to nie teraz bo czasu nie mam na pisanie bzdóreczek na zawołanie. Powiem tyle: Moce: Plazna, Grawitacja i żelazo Specjalna umiejętność: Lata i Imię: Crutch. Poszukam później. --DARNOK 2 17:26, gru 31, 2009 (UTC) Mam M.O.C.'ka do drużyny tylko mu jeszcze dam broń. Myślę że wyszedł całkiem nieźle. --Vezok999 20:54, sty 2, 2010 (UTC) thumb|left thumb|330px Bierzesz czy nie?--Vezok999 22:56, sty 2, 2010 (UTC) Niestety nie znalazłem głowy od Zielonego lub czerwonego. Gdybym miał Roodakę to była by srebrna idealna do koloru M.O.C-ka. Ale za to go z tiuningowałem :-). Teraz ma alt-mode jak Transformers :P.--DARNOK 2 07:59, sty 3, 2010 (UTC) Świetny jest, biorę. Tylko go opisz i wogóle. Zrobie artykuł o drużynie rahkshi i tam damy nasze mocki. I się nad nimi pomyśli co dalej. - El_Rurkins. Lodowy Książę Już daję zdjęcia mojego.--DARNOK 2 09:19, sty 3, 2010 (UTC) Zrobiłem! Crusch I może być? Nie znalazłem ani czerwonego ani zielonego. Przykro mi. Ale czy Crush może być?--DARNOK 2 19:33, sty 3, 2010 (UTC) Dzięki. Potrzebne mi było do śmierci Crusha. --DARNOK 2 16:39, sty 4, 2010 (UTC) Heh. Natchnął mnie Jetfire z Transformers: Zemsta Upadłych. :P. A co do nazwy to pomyślę.--DARNOK 2 17:01, sty 4, 2010 (UTC) Nowe części Karawany o ósmej!--DARNOK 2 20:10, sty 4, 2010 (UTC) Może zamiast "Drużyny Rahkshi" nazwać ją "Toa Pakari", żeby podkreślić ich siłę? Albo "Toa Mahiki", bo chociaż są niby drużyną, to jest to tylko iluzja.- TNLewa Pomysł głupi nie jest. - El_Rurkins. Lodowy Książę Jednak może zróbny to jakoś inaczej.--DARNOK 2 17:14, sty 5, 2010 (UTC) Hey, mam pomysł robię bande Herresa, a potrzwbni mi są członkowie, zdjęcie nie obowiązkowe ale pozwolenie na uśmiercenie go tak ;p.--Aritika władca Guratti 17:44, sty 12, 2010 (UTC)thumb|To mój kandydat(Tirrel) A mi są potrzebni do Durbhai - El_Rurkins. Lodowy Książę Posiada Łuk i wiertło ma pancerz czarnego Rakshi na tułowiu jest Toa Ziemi ma maskę siły (Pakari nuva) Tirrel Jest konsekwentny i wesoły ma za sobą potyczkę ze zbuntowanym DH, mimo iż, jest Toa Ziemi dzięki mtelowam okuciom na stopach potrafi wyskoko skakać.Co do nazwy może toa Gerralin(solidarność i jedność) Matorański Wojownik Inne2 Ej, napisz coś do mnie na gg bo ja niemoge, niewiem czemuAritika władca Guratti 13:40, sty 18, 2010 (UTC) Plik:Dla_Kopaki.PNGAritika władca Guratti 11:06, sty 25, 2010 (UTC) Ej to pogadamy na GG?--DARNOK 2 17:10, lut 1, 2010 (UTC) Ja jestem cały czas na gg. - El_Rurkins. Lodowy Książę Co sądzisz o moich M.O.C. - kach? Gresh250 Czytałeś mój artykuł o Rahkshi? Bo tak sobie pomyślałem, że te Durbhai to będzie, nie to głupi pomysł, no bo wiesz ten Kharnish on jest zły i te zaki to są te nasiona Rahkshi i, że on ich potem wezwie i będzie ich zmuszał do zawładnięcia światem ("rządzące plemię") i tak dalej, ale potrzebuję twojej zgody, na wykorzystanie ich w fanficku. PS. mam też swój pomysł na Dorbhai z Metru Magna.--ZakochanyRahkshi 11:39, lut 24, 2010 (UTC) Czytałem i sądzę, że to by się trochę kupy nie trzymało, jeśli znak i Durbhai to by były te nasiona. Ale jak najbardziej jestem za stworzeniem tej grupy z Metru Magna. I kto wie, może by się kiedyś spotkali. - El_Rurkins. Lodowy Książę Wiesz to było "in the time before time". Nie napisałeś pochodzenia znaków, a uaktywnić się mogły kiedykolwiek. Ale cóż, to twój pomysł. No nic. To był tylko głupi pomysł.--ZakochanyRahkshi 19:22, lut 24, 2010 (UTC) Pomysł nie był głupi, a co do czasu...napisze coś o tym na stronie głównej. :) - El_Rurkins. Lodowy Książę Siema.--DARNOK 2 Witam. - El_Rurkins. Lodowy Książę Coś z tymi wyspami u góry nie gra. Lodowa wyspa ma inny kształt.--DARNOK 2 17:08, mar 1, 2010 (UTC) Wiem. To ogólnie dwie inne mapy są tych samych wysp. - El_Rurkins. Lodowy Książę tak. - Gresh Zgłaszam się z propozycją,którym jest mój mocek.--TRYNA 20:57, mar 21, 2010 (UTC) Kopaka, stare gg mi si skasowao, to mój nowy numer -napisz i podpisz się kim jestes. numer: 21847525 Vezok999 14:46, mar 25, 2010 (UTC) Tak się zapytam: Po trylogii lodowego ostrza masz jeszcze zamiar coś napisać? Kani Tak. Jednak chcę abyście "odpoczęli" od Lodowego Księcia :) Mam pomysł na opowiadanie. Ale o kimś innym. - El_Rurkins. Lodowy Książę Na stronie masz notkę, że Lodowy Książe jest stworzony po to aby pokazywać Ciebie. Skoro tak to niezły z Ciebie drań, patrząc na Icy Prince'a :-) Kani Prawda. On pokazuje kim chciałbym być. Jego odpowiedzi, zachowanie, a nawet gesty...sam nikomu bym tak nie pokazał. Ale Książę..to co innego :) - El_Rurkins. Lodowy Książę No wiesz co, zrobiłes już trzecią maskę ciszy... dopiero teraz zauważyłem że Książe ma kanohi Sil. Zobacz, może Książe nosi jedną z tych masek ;p http://pl.bionicle.wikia.com/wiki/Shelek http://pl.bionicle.wikia.com/wiki/Volitak Vezok999 12:02, kwi 11, 2010 (UTC) Dobre. Sam tez na to uwagi nie zwróciłem. Jakby miał już nosić którąkolwiek to była by to Volitak. Ale sądzę, że Książę ma zupełnie inną maskę. W końcu maska "znikła" po przemianie w Toa. -El_Rurkins. Lodowy Książę Nie chcę Wam, broń Boże, wchodzić w paradę, ale zdaje się The New Lewa wpadł na pomysł, żeby drużynę nazwać Toa Pakari, lub Toa Mahiki. Jak się weźmiecie do ręki słownik Matorańsko-Polski, to szybko stwierdzicie, że wyszłoby z tego "Bohaterowie Siły" i "Bohaterowie Iluzji". Każdy Matoranin by siępopukał w głowę. Kani Chodzi ci, ze nazwa by nie pasowała? I w ogóle to nazwa już jest, "Durbhai" - Rządzące Plemię. Może nijak się nadaję na nazwę drużyny, jednak z czasem, gdy napiszemy historię, będzie to bardzo zrozumiałe. -El_Rurkins. Lodowy Książę 08:44, kwi 18, 2010 (UTC) Tia.... Fajnie by było, gdybym jeszcze mógł tę stronę edytować:P Kiedy wchodzę na edycję wyskakuje taki coś: "Fatal error! Nie masz uprawnień do edytowania tej strony, ponieważ odnosi się ona do strony, która jest zablokowana z opcją dziedziczenia." Wygląda na to, że i tak tylko admin może to edytować :P Ale miałem fajną fuchę :(--Guurahk 05:58, maj 17, 2010 (UTC) Mój pomysł na członka Durbhai - Helsing.Przy okazji, czy wymyśliłeś już historię Lodowej Śmierci oraz czy mógłbym użyć LK w jednej z moich opowieści lub vice versa?--Guurahk 15:06, maj 17, 2010 (UTC) Co do strony to dziwne bo jeszcze sprawdzałem i niby dostępna jest dla wszystkich. Helsing jest świetny. Możesz użyć Księcia, jednak wolałbym to trochę pod nadzorem, tzn chodzi mi o jego reakcję itp. Historia Lodowej Śmierci? Raczej nie mam żadnej historii. -El_Rurkins. Lodowy Książę 15:45, maj 17, 2010 (UTC) Otóż co do historii... Chodzi mi o to, że stworzyłem "alter ego" Lodowej Śmierci tzn. Czarną Śmierć i nawet wymyśliłem historię. Otóż przed Wojną o Rdzeń dwóch Elementarnych Lordów stworzyło dwa bliźniacze ostrza - Lodową Śmierć i Czarną Śmierć. Podczas WoR oba ostrza zaginęły. W końcu Lodową Śmierć odnalazł Agori służący Wielkim Istotom i oddał go im. Te zaś umieściły go w Mata Nuim. W końcu odnalazł ją Książę. Natomiast Czarna Śmierć została na Spherus Magna, a po Rozpadzie pozostała na Bara Magna. Została odnaleziona przez jedn'ą' ze Skralli (o niej historia będzie kiedy indziej), a później trafiła w ręce jednej z Glatorianek. Ostrze to zostało jej odebrane przez Helsinga, kiedy jeden z Agentów Zakonu wysłał go na BM. Co do Helsinga i Księcia... Chodzi o to, że Helsing jest łowcą duchów, a Lodowy Książę jest takim quasi duchem ("nawet znajomi sądzą, że nie żyje"). Więc Helsing wyruszy na Lodową wyspę i spotka Lodowego Księcia podczas zamieci. Po długiej walce, obaj stracą swą największą przewagę - Helsing będzie znał już styl walki Lodowego Księcia i pozbawi go tarczy, a Lodowy Książę wybije z rąk Helsinga jego topór i sztylet (Helsing w walce wykorzystuje to, że ma dwie bronie). Po jakimś czasie Helsingowi uda się powalić Lodowego Księcia i kiedy będzie miał zadać ostateczny cios Lodowy Książę zauważy znak na piersi Helsinga wypowie tylko jedno słowo - Durbhai. Jako, że Helsing już długo podróżował po świecie i grzebał w różnych księgach (głównie by poznać duchy) to ta nazwa nie była mu obca. Wtedy też dopiero zauważy znak na piersi LK i odda mu broń. Dalszy ciąg będzie w twojej historii o Durbhai. Zgadzasz się na taki ciąg wydarzeń?--Guurahk 07:27, maj 18, 2010 (UTC) Całkiem spoko pomysł. Nie wpadł bym na to. Naprawdę "nieludzki" :) Wchodzę w to. -El_Rurkins. Lodowy Książę 14:01, maj 18, 2010 (UTC) Jak nie, jak tak :D--Guurahk 05:59, cze 2, 2010 (UTC) Eeee. Moja też przed WK. Zakon już wtedy działał, a Olmak Brutaki da radę, nie?--Guurahk 06:22, cze 2, 2010 (UTC) Co do męczenia.... Powinienem je dać do cudzysłowu, ale nie powiesz mi chyba, że Matoranie są zadowoleni z sąsiedztwa LK?--Guurahk 06:28, cze 2, 2010 (UTC) Ale woleliby, gdyby go nie było :P Nie musieliby się bać :D A cudzysłów już jest, możesz sprawdzić :)--Guurahk 06:34, cze 2, 2010 (UTC) Napisałem coś na dyskusji "Początku Drogi"--Guurahk 06:39, cze 2, 2010 (UTC) Wiecie, może (ne chcę się wtrącac) zmieńcie Czarna na Cienista, albo Lodowa na Biała. Rozumiecie? Biała vs. Czarna, Lodowa vs. Cienista. A z tego co pamiętam to te dwa miecze różnią się więc może niech będą identyczne - wziąc miecz Skrall Stars i na kija. Kani--Nui 19:20, cze 5, 2010 (UTC) Kani, a jak ty myślisz, że jak ona wygląda? Zresztą czarna i biała lepiej brzmią niż cienista i lodowa. Czarną śmiercią nazywano epidemię dżumy w średniowieczu, która wybiła 2/3 zachodniej Europy. Dopiero u nas padła. Dlatego uważam, że tak lepiej brzmi. Kopaka na chata nie trzeba się rejestrować, a na gg już wbijam :D--Guurahk 15:01, cze 11, 2010 (UTC) Kopaka, wydaje mi się, że nie naduzyłem Lodowej wyspy, ale przeczytaj historię Prestora a przynajmniej ostatnie 2 akapity w Biografi. (akcja toczy się jeszcze przed powstaniem GoM i prawdopodobnie też zanim Książę zmienił się w Toa Vezok999 04:45, cze 12, 2010 (UTC) A poczekaj, mówiłes niedawno 9albo mi się cos pomyliło, że akcja histori księcia dzieje się jeszcze przed WK, a tu wchodzę na daty, patrze, a tam, że wszystko twoje dzieje się na kilka lat po WK. Wyjasnisz? (potrzebuję wiedzieć) Vezok999 05:11, cze 12, 2010 (UTC) Dobra, coś z tym zrobię. Lord Vox 14:53, cze 18, 2010 (UTC) Chociaż Tek tutaj to jak Slizer, RoboRiders i Hero Factory na EB, a tam piszą o broni, lokacjach, przedmiotach itp. Lord Vox 10:00, cze 19, 2010 (UTC) Kto wie czy to tylko na początek. Akcja, fabuła i postacie się rozwiną, będzie ich coraz więcej i potrzebna będzie odpowiednia strona. Ale jak już pisałem, postacie i główny zarys może być, to nie przeszkadza. -El_Rurkins. Lodowy Książę 10:07, cze 19, 2010 (UTC) Spoko, historia do zabicia Doom'a i koniec, lokacji też mało, przedmiotów też. Może zostać (bo się rozpisałem, ale mogę to upchnąć w galerii)? Lord Vox 14:37, cze 19, 2010 (UTC) Nie mam powodu, aby ci nie wierzyć. :) Może zostać. -El_Rurkins. Lodowy Książę 14:38, cze 19, 2010 (UTC) Thanks :) Lord Vox 14:44, cze 19, 2010 (UTC) Inne 3 Dobra, Idost może być. AmakJeśli mam wierzyć Nixie... 08:29, cze 24, 2010 (UTC) A, mówiłem ci już, że stworzyłem MoC'ka ze znakiem Rahkshi? AmakJeśli mam wierzyć Nixie... 08:31, cze 24, 2010 (UTC) Jesteś na gg? Będzie łatwiej pogadać. -El_Rurkins. Lodowy Książę 08:36, cze 24, 2010 (UTC) - Kopaka Nuva, przepraszam, ale czy mógł bym skopiować zdjęcia Deamoona, Crouzera, Grandixa i Irnisa, wymyślić im moje wymyślone historie i imiona oraz napisać, że zbudował je Kopaka Nuva i podać link do prawdziwej wersji ( zdjęcia Deamoona, Crouzera, Grandixa i Irnisa są mi potrzebne do mojej jeszcze nie skończonej Wikiii) ? Przepraszam, jeśli sprawiam kłopot.- Takanuva T9 14:46, 28. VI 2010r. Dobrze zrozumiałem? Chcesz dać im inną historię i imiona? Na to nie wiem czy bym się zgodził, ale jestem za wymyśleniem im dodatkowych historii, takim jakimi są. Czyli np. wymyślić jakąś wyprawę Deamoona lub jedną z wypraw Historyków.-El_Rurkins. Lodowy Książę 16:15, cze 28, 2010 (UTC) - Tak, dobrze Zrozumiałeś. Spróbuję wymyślić im dodatkowe historie, ale zastanów się, proszę Cię jeszcze nad zmianą imion w mojej niedokończonej Wikii.- Takanuva T9 20:14 cze 28, 2010r. Na te zmianę imion się nie zgodzę. A jeśli chcesz im stworzyć (do ich historii) nowe wątki to proszę bardzo. Choć przedtem musisz wszystko, ale to wszystko (od wydarzeń, zachowań) ustalić ze mną. Nie chce później, aby wyszło inaczej niż miało być. -El_Rurkins. Lodowy Książę 07:33, cze 29, 2010 (UTC) - Jednak tylko skopiuję artykuły Deamoona, Crouzera, Grandixa i Irnisa do mojej Wikii.- Takanuva T9 11:37, 29.6.2010r. Zrobiłem wiki o stickmanach, i zrobiłem szablon z tej wiki. Może tam być? - Gresiu 11:40, lip 1, 2010 (UTC) Tak. -El_Rurkins. Lodowy Książę 12:15, lip 1, 2010 (UTC) Powiesz mi co napisaćumieścić na jakieś stronie Szablon:Toa -- bart7456 Na swojej stronie startowej i na kilku postaciach -- bart7456 Stary profil został uszkodzony, i utrudniało mi to korzystanie z niego. Dlatego mam nowe gg, numer na mojej srt usera na EB lub na opisie starego. Napisz ; ) Vezok999 22:47, lip 24, 2010 (UTC) Jesteś Adminem.Czy mógłbyś usunąć mojego ostatniego bloga? To śmieć który "ciągle znajduje się w moim domu".Mantu7 13:41, lip 28, 2010 (UTC) Kopaka kiedy edytowałeś lód też go edytowałem i teraz nic nie zostało z tego co zrobiłem:( Zapomniałeś o swoim Koju.--http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20100801172134/mylegonetwork/pl/images/c/c1/Podpis.jpg 14:40, sie 6, 2010 (UTC) Po tobie jakoś, dodałem tylko Fawkesa. El_Rurkins. Lodowy Książę 14:55, sie 6, 2010 (UTC) Edytowałem to parę razy.--http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20100801172134/mylegonetwork/pl/images/c/c1/Podpis.jpg 15:00, sie 6, 2010 (UTC) To była bodajże twoja 2 edycja "Lodu". El_Rurkins. Lodowy Książę 15:13, sie 6, 2010 (UTC) Nie wiem o co chodzi i nie będę się wtrącał, ale tylko chcę powiedzieć, że Lhikan edytował "Lód" 7 razy Brawo, jako 3 na wiki masz ponad 1000 edycji :D Vezok999 09:30, sie 26, 2010 (UTC) Coś mi się zdaję, że 4 z 1000 edycji będzie już niedługo. El_Rurkins. Lodowy Książę 09:38, sie 26, 2010 (UTC) Wiesz, chyba wszyscy są za wstawianiem grafik do cytatu tygodnia, więc od jutra zacznij dodawać obrazek, wg mnie w wielkości 250px. A jeżeli ci to nie pasuje, to mi daj znać- jedna z plakietek powinna być jak dla mnie grafiką tygodnia Vezok999 09:35, sie 28, 2010 (UTC) Spoko. Dam radę. El_Rurkins. Lodowy Książę 12:48, sie 28, 2010 (UTC) Hej Kopaka, wymyśliłem kolejny wątek dla Helsinga i LK. Coś a'la seans spirytystyczny. Taki pomniejszy wątek np. w Durbhai. Jeśli Cię to interesuje to odpisz mi na dyskusji. Wtedy wyjawię Ci szczegóły--Guurahk 18:57, sie 28, 2010 (UTC) Już jestem--Guurahk 11:14, wrz 11, 2010 (UTC) Dzięx. Lord Vox 16:11, paź 30, 2010 (UTC) Czyli inaczej "Duży Tatko" ;) Duży Papa Przecież to wiem. Tylko dlaczego tak. El_Rurkins. Lodowy Książę Bo Banderwil (czyli ja) jest duży, a papa... Bo fajnie brzmi ^^ Duży Papa A dlaczego ty nazwałeś się El "Rurkins"? Mnie się to kojarzy z urkami z kremem. Użytkownik:BionicleFan :D Użytkownik:BionicleFan "Zapomniany Makuta" wziął się stąd, że... Taki podpis stworzył mi któryś z użytkowników EB i tak już zostało.--Zapomniany Makuta 17:00, lis 8, 2010 Dokładniej, to ja :) Vezok999 17:31, lis 8, 2010 (UTC) Na każdej Wiki miałem podpis "Zapomniany..." i nazwę dostosowaną do tematyki Wiki, np. "Zapomniany Nurek" (Lego Atlantis Wiki). Wszystkie moje podpisy.--Zapomniany Makuta 17:34, lis 8, 2010 (UTC) Zobaczymy czy na stałe... Bo jednak są problemy z tą skórką. Lord Vox 11:07, lis 14, 2010 (UTC) jak mam przesłać zdięcie?marcel 12:50, lis 28, 2010 (UTC)onua4455 Słuchaj, trudno żebym zrobił stronę tak, żebym niechcący se 5 edycji nie nabił. Przez PRZYPADEK stworzyłem Tę stronę, możesz ją usunąć? Próbowałem zrobić jedną, a zrobiły mi się niechcący dwie. Sekenuva 15:18, gru 5, 2010 (UTC) Wejdź na GG --DARNOK 2 19:39, gru 28, 2010 (UTC) Po primo podzieliłem dyskusję na części możliwe do Edycji. Po secundo wejdź czasami na GG :). No i Oceń Tabara.--DARNOK 2 19:23, gru 30, 2010 (UTC) Sepko Czy ten konkurs jest nadal aktualny? - What? Skąd tu wzięła się plakietka jakiejś Kory Magny? Kani--Nui 17:33, gru 31, 2010 (UTC) Jeszcze raz o Sepku Nie wiem, czy zauważyłeś, ale wstawiłem (około tydzień temu) Sepka. Oto on: 350px|center P.S. Kolor mogę jeszcze zmienić (ujdzie?) - Jeszcze spróbuje na biało pomalować. - Hej, mówiłeś coś o historii z oczami Phorexa. Mógłbyś zdradzić coś więcej? ^^ Lord Vox 09:13, mar 2, 2011 (UTC) Oj tam, oj tam. Nie zależy mi na tajemniczości (zresztą pewnie i tak nikt nie przeczyta ;P) Lord Vox 09:18, mar 2, 2011 (UTC) Ja jednak lubię nutkę tajemniczości :p I sugerujesz, że nikt nie byłby ciekaw? El_Rurkins. Lodowy Książę Nie wiem :/ Patrz ile komentarzy mają moje MOCi :/ Lord Vox 09:22, mar 2, 2011 (UTC) Cóż hm... GG nie mam (fuck...). Ale mam Skype'a. No i nie szkodzi też e-maila wysłać, c'nie ;P Lord Vox 09:33, mar 2, 2011 (UTC) voxi1@op.pl Lord Vox 09:39, mar 2, 2011 (UTC) Yyy... Nie. Dziwne... Lord Vox 11:17, mar 2, 2011 (UTC) Dobra, walić to, może później dojdzie xD Lord Vox 12:13, mar 2, 2011 (UTC) Ta, dobry. voxi1@op.pl <--- to się pisze z małej litery. Spróbuj jeszcze raz, może wtedy jakiś błąd był, bo inne maile przychodzą... Lord Vox 18:01, mar 2, 2011 (UTC) I bardzo dobrze, bo doszło ^^ Lord Vox 18:20, mar 2, 2011 (UTC) OK, już wiem, co zrobię z tymi oczami, wielkie dzięki ^^ Lord Vox 18:24, mar 2, 2011 (UTC) Nieźle to wygląda, brawa też dla Gresha za sam napis Vezok999 14:08, kwi 8, 2011 (UTC) Napisz że nie masz bloga na blogu, wtedy wiecej osób się dowie! :D Vezok999 16:06, kwi 14, 2011 (UTC) Też lubisz WWE? Ackar29175 06:00, kwi 20, 2011 (UTC) Z tego co wiem to Ty piszesz najbliższą walkę, więc chciałem powiedzieć, że dopisałem Forest Revenge'owi styl walki. Mam nadzieję, że nie będzie zbyt... oleista (zawodnicy to w większości maszyny, więc nie powinna być krwista, nie?). Zapytam jeszcze, swoją drogą, za ile wznowicie zgłoszenia do Turnieju? Kani--Nui 17:15, kwi 23, 2011 (UTC) GG What's your GG number? - Takanuva, siódmy Toa 15:22, maj 31, 2011 (UTC) Kerax- o taaaaki stary art Darnoka. Zostawiasz czy usuwasz? Vezok999 16:10, cze 3, 2011 (UTC) Ocenisz? Ocenisz XW-77? Potrzebuję jak najwięcej komentarzy do tego Moca - O, Kopaczasty ma oddanego :D Dobijesz do uzależnionego :]? Vezok999 12:42, cze 10, 2011 (UTC) No, zmiana kolorów, zestawienie MOCów, admin szaleje :D ładnie, ładnie Vezok999 17:12, cze 11, 2011 (UTC) No i 100 jest, ciągle łeb w łeb idziemy :-) Vezok999 14:26, lip 17, 2011 (UTC) Zkasował byś mój blog moje ulubione posyaće ze star wars?Antroz007 20:39, lip 29, 2011 (UTC) Skasował byś mój blog o nazwie moje ulubione postaće ze star wars.Antroz007 20:42, lip 29, 2011 (UTC) Cześć, Kopaka. Ponieważ wróciłem na wiki i zauważyłem, że zacząłeś trylogię Durbhai. Jest jednak mała sprawa - ponieważ do tej pory nie zgłosił się chętny chciałem go zbudować ja. Tak w zasadzie to jest zbudowany, ale muszę znaleźć kabel do aparatu żeby dało się przesłać zdjęcia. Jednak chciałem zmienić jego imię. Mógłbym? Jest to Toa Grawitacji, broń: Miecz, Tarcza Rhotuka, naramiennik który ma kolce po bokach aby dało się nim ciąć, sztylety na plecach i kolczaste nagolenniki. Znak Rahkshi umieszczony na plecach. Maska to Kiril. Może być? Vixir, Toa of ice 18:01, sie 12, 2011 (UTC) Ouch... miałem po trylogii Durbhai dać mu własną historię (miał być mym selfem, jakoś by się to pogodziło) ale coś się wymyśli. Vixir, Toa of ice 18:13, sie 12, 2011 (UTC) Ej, z tym Digurem miałem zrobić tylko MOCa, jak chcesz, to go możesz wziąć, story to twoja działka miała być, ja nic od siebie raczej nie dam Vezok999 22:34, sie 12, 2011 (UTC) A właśnie. Jest problem co do Digura (chciałem mu zmienić imię, wiesz, to miałby być mój Self. Można by zrobić, że zmienił je podczas dnia imion.) Moje Bio są niestety aktualnie niedysponowane (u babci) i nie mogę zbudować na razie żadnych MOCów. Mam tylko trzy zbudowane. Jeden to Toa Ziemi (masz już Maru) i drugi to Toa Lodu (ty masz Lodowego Księcia). Pozostaje tylko Toa Grawitacji. Mógłbyś go wziąć? Vixir, Toa of ice 13:37, sie 14, 2011 (UTC) Wyglądałby tak thumb|Z przoduz przodu: I z tyłu:thumb|left|Z tyłu Zbliżenie na znak Rahkshi: thumb|left|Zbliżenie na znak I na twarz: thumb|zbliżenie na twarz Wiem, że po prostu przypomina przerobionego Norika, ale A) musiałem mieć trzon i B)Wcale taki Norikowaty chyba nie jest. Vixir, Toa of ice 13:51, sie 14, 2011 (UTC) Za wiele już tego się nazbierało, trzeba konfe zrobić. 22.08 17:00, pasuje ci ten termin? Gresh na prezydenta 16:32, sie 16, 2011 (UTC) 30 sierpnia, 19.00, konfa, będziesz? Vezok999 21:38, sie 28, 2011 (UTC) Albo wiesz co, co do Digura to może, skoro to mógłby być mój self, to zrobię ankietę (7-dniową) - żywioł, maska, broń (ilość i rodzaj), budowa. Bo ogólnie to wiem, ale wolałbym się upewnić. Na chacie mówili, że żywiołem powinien być Ogień... Vixir, Toa of ice 18:06, wrz 5, 2011 (UTC) No cóż, skoro Vezok mnie uprzedził, to mógłbym zbudować siódmego Toa do Durbhai? W końcu to jeszcze nie żadna przesada. Toa miałby żywioł Ognia/Żelaza lub Dźwięku (zależy co byś wybrał), Maską byłaby Huna/Kiril(zależy od żywiołu), Bronią byłby - dla Toa Dźwięku lub Żelaza miecz, tarcza, a dla Toa Ognia będzie Łuk z kołczanem 5/6 strzał albo dwustronna włócznia i tarcza. Ewentualnie mogę dodać kolczaste nagolenniki, ale tylko jak będzie czerwono-czarny (dyskusja na blogu). Budowa Metru/Inika (ta sama dyskusja na moim blogu). Vixir, Toa of ice 15:55, wrz 6, 2011 (UTC) Przez jakiś czas zostajesz jako admin sam z Guurahkiem i Greshem, wprawdzie edytować coś tam będę, ale nie zamierzam robić ani grama więcej, niż to potrzebne do utrzymania dni na wiki. Vezok999 11:55, wrz 7, 2011 (UTC) :Zapowiedź odejścia? :P - Cholera, no trudno. W takim razie to byłoby nawet lepiej dla mnie. To możnaby zrobić tak, że się z nimi zabrał. OK? Jako że to mój Self, miałby żywioł Ognia, Grawitacji bądź Dźwięku (ew. Lawy). Może być? Vixir, Toa of ice 14:08, wrz 8, 2011 (UTC) Ustaliłem, że: - nie chce mi się rozpisywać, zajrzyj do artykułu "Venvel. Cztery tyldy 15:29, wrz 25, 2011 (UTC) Eh, ja pamiętam czasy, kiedy aktywność Tenebrisa była na porządku dziennym co drugiego usera :( Vezok999 08:09, paź 14, 2011 (UTC) Dobra, już nie płacz Vezok, też nie jesteś najaktywniejszy ;p Vox 16:34, paź 14, 2011 (UTC) Siema, to znów ja i znów w sprawie MoCa. Czy, jeśliby miał się pojawić w Trylogii Durbhai, to nie miałbyś nic przeciw temu, żeby był Toa Lodu? Takie małe pytanko. Toa Venvel 20:38, lis 12, 2011 (UTC) OK, zatem sorry, że tak cię męczę, ale jeszcze jedno pytanie mam (niestety). Czyli może być każdy żywioł oprócz tych posiadanych przez Drużynę Durbhai, aczkolwiek ze wskazaniem na Ogień (bo to jedyny który został poza Wodą)? Toa Venvel 15:33, lis 13, 2011 (UTC) Wiem o tym. Dlatego cytując siebie "To możnaby zrobić tak, że się z nimi zabrał". Oczywiście jak ci nie pasuje to możesz sam wymyślić inny sposób. Toa Venvel 16:05, lis 13, 2011 (UTC) Siemasz, masz możliwość ocenienia najnowszego, niekasowalnego już Revona? Potrzebuję do niego jak najwięcej komentarzy. Toa Revon 17:04, gru 19, 2011 (UTC)